1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezo film sensor that triggers an event in response to actuation from blowing forces.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A schematic showing the mechanical detail of an electric candle is known to the inventors from Mike Tripoli Designs, but one end of the piezo transducer is held to a wall of a housing and another end is secured to the electric cylindrical candle base, which is freely movable. Such an arrangement must account for candle movements caused from vibrations or oscillatory movements of the candle during its transport or positioning, because the weight of the candle bears directly on an end of the piezo transducer. Thus, the piezo transducer must be rigid enough to support the candle weight at its free end and yet sensitive enough to respond to stresses imparted from blowing upon the candle. On the other hand, the arrangement must be sufficiently stable prior to blowing to avoid responding to vibratory or oscillatory movements of the candle during transport and positioning. Such constraints render the design unsteady and unreliable for use in practice or additional circuitry or hardware to solve the problem.
Piezo film sensors are known conventionally as described in application specification 114-1081 (Nov. 29, 1994, Rev. D) by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa. under the title Summary of Operating Properties: DTI-028K. The description covers electrical to mechanical conversion, mechanical to electrical conversion, pyro to electrical conversion, electrical design considerations, mechanical design considerations, and joint electrical and mechanical design considerations. Suffice it to note that the output energy from the piezo film is proportional to the volume of the film stressed.
Therefore, exerting forces on the piezo film sensor that stresses the same will generate electrical energy as output. The greater the magnitude of the force exerted, the greater the stress and the greater the energy output.
It would be desirable to arrange the components of an electric candle in such a manner that the piezo film sensor may be employed in a steady and reliable manner.